Love of a Husband
by Lovely-Viper-Venom
Summary: Pregnancies come with a lot of stress and a lot of self-consciousness. But being the attentive husband Lucius is, he knows how to quell Narcissa's worries and cheer her up!
A little one-shot scene I thought of. I am not sure if I want to do a story of Lucius and Narcissa before the events of the books/movies, but once in a while a scene or two of what I imagine their private life could be like comes to mind. Nothing smutty but just general events that have happened, and how they may have responded to them mostly. For example, this one being about Narcissa's pregnancy with Draco. Maybe how Lucius would have felt about it, becoming a father and all. Enjoy! Let me know what you think in the reviews!

* * *

Lucius sat in one of his ornate chairs by the fireplace. The fire was warm, burning merrily in the hearth. For a man who had wealth and much to enjoy, he sat in the chair looking exhausted. Let's just say he wasn't expecting a pregnant wife to by this tiring.

Narcissa was eight months along with their first child. The day she gave him the news had been one of the most joyous days of his life. It was also a day he re-evaluated what meant to him most. His wife certainly mattered the most, a woman he didn't marry just because of her pureblood status, but because he held genuine affection for her. She was the most elegant woman he ever met in his life, and still was, in fact. It was too bad that Narcissa didn't think the same.

As her pregnancy progressed, and her stomach grew rounder with their growing child, her moods swung. She felt insecure about her looks. And she was the most demanding he had ever seen her. Even Lucius couldn't blame Dobby for cowering every time he had to approach her. But unlike their little House Elf, Lucius was as smooth as silk when it came to calming her down and cheering her up. It didn't mean that this wasn't tiring though.

Most of the Death Eaters that were left after Voldemort's defeat were either married, or if they had escaped imprisonment, went on to marry and carry on with somewhat normal lives. But Lucius would bet all the money in his vault that they didn't try as hard as he did or was as devoted as he was. Any spare time was invested in his wife and the son he would soon have in about a month. A faint smile came to his lips as he thought about it. He and Narcissa had already prepared a room, letting Narcissa choose most of the color schemes and decor, only putting in his opinion here and there. They had dressers filled with the best clothes for their child, diaper clothes of the softest material. A vast array of toys and stuffed animals were in the corner of one of the rooms. And a lovely crib that Narcissa demanded they have. It would be something rather new learning to be a father, but he would be the best. He would spoil his child and dote on him thoughout his life.

"Ma-Master?"

Lucius nearly growled as his moment of solace was interrupted by his House Elf. Furious, silver eyes turned to Dobby who stood a few feet from him, cowering.

"What?!" he barked.

"Master, Mistress...wants to see you," he said, his ears seeming to nearly go flat against his head.

Lucius groaned. What did she need now? They had just gotten home from a wonderful evening out shopping and dining at their favorite restaurant. It had appeared to distract her from staring at herself in the mirror which she had taken to doing in the last week or two. By now, Lucius was used to this. He needed no Legilimency to know what was going on in his wife's mind. She was feeling self-conscious again. It was happening more often, though in public, she had no problem at all ordering people about on the condition she was pregnant and ought to be treated ever more so like royalty. An attitude he didn't bother correcting her on. After all, the Malfoys thought they were royalty to begin with.

"Right, right. Fetch the tea, and those...little cakes or whatever that she likes."

"Mistress doesn't want cakes, Master...she...she thinks they are, well..."

Lucius didn't need Dobby to finish the sentence. He rolled his light eyes in frustration.

"Fine, fine! No cakes...what is she eating lately?"

"Mostly strawberries..." he answered, his pointy ears perking a bit.

"Fine. A tray of that AND the cakes, Dobby. I don't care what she says," he said, pushing himself from his seat and fixing his cloak around his shoulders. It was a shame. He had just barely settled into his seat before Dobby appeared with Narcissa's concerns. But that frustration couldn't show when he went upstairs to her. It was the pregnancy. Pregnancies were always stressful no matter how you looked at one. Dobby was gone in a loud crack, off to fetch what Lucius ordered him to get.

Lucius made his way up the cold, stone steps into the upper floors of his manor, to the master bedroom of the home. It boasted vaulted ceilings, with walls of the deepest, darkest green. A fairly large,crystal chandelier hung from the white ceiling, with many candles in their holders. The fireplace was burning brightly here, feeling the large space with warmth. Narcissa was standing in front of her ornate full length mirror, staring at herself in her white nightrobes. To Lucius, she looked radiant but he could see even from this far away, the pout that was settled in her face.

" You called for me, my darling?" he said, closing the door and approaching her. Narcissa turned to see him approaching, the frown lightening as her lips worked into a meek smile.

"Yes...I wanted your company," she said, turning back to the mirror. Slender hands smoothed the white nightrobe down, her belly protuding out. Narcissa turned this way and that, seeing how her svelte figure was no longer so. " It's hard to get used to seeing my stomach so large. Mother told me before about pregnancies always leaving the mother a little plump afterwards."

Here we go, he thought. Lucius approached her from behind, settling his hands on her shoulders. He massaged and rubbed them, looking at her in the mirror.

" Why does this worry you so?" he asked, having well rehearsed his words many times.

" What husband wants a heavy-set wife?" she said dejectedly.

" Narcissa, dear. We've talked about this. You, my dear, are the only love in my life, no matter what happens. We're going to have our first child...it is the greatest gift you could ever give me. I consider myself lucky to have a wife like you, and to be the father of your child," he said gently at her ear, his hands running down her arms and coming to rest on the sides of pregnant stomach. His chin rested on her shoulder as he held her against him, Narcissa leaning back as she sighed softly.

There was a little crack in the room and Lucius saw Dobby setting down the tray of snacks and the tea. Narcissa saw too and to her dismay, cakes along with the strawberries which had been her latest snack obsession. She was about to turn and scold Dobby for bringing her food she had expressively forbidden him to bring her anymore but Lucius kept his hold around her firm and prevented her.

"I ordered him to bring those cakes. I do not wish for you to forbid yourself from eating what you want," he said, giving Dobby the chance to get away before his wife broke away and threw something. He had been on the receiving end of that once or twice already for misplaced words earlier in her pregnancy and had learned quickly what not to say.

" I just do not want to look any heavier than I already do," she pouted. Lucius sighed as he rubbed her stomach gently.

" Narcissa, please. You are carrying the life of a child inside you. It's the most beautiful excuse to appear 'heavy' as you so wish to term it. With child or not, you are still the most beautiful woman I ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. I'd do anything for you, Narcissa," he said, kissing her shoulder.

Narcissa appeared to melt against him as he praised her and reassured her with his words. She had the pick of the litter, so to speak, when she was younger. Every Pureblooded, Half-Blooded and even Muggleblooded wizard was throwing themselves down to have a chance with her. How she felt like a queen! Her older sister, Bellatrix, often scoffed at the attention she got and teased her about it. But there was one boy with sleek, white-blonde hair who had caught her eye. He had introduced himself one time in the common room before going on with his prefect duties. And then for that Christmas Eve, her family was invited to the Malfoys for a gala. There she got to talk to Lucius and know him better...it was that day she decided she wanted that man and would have no other.

" Have your cakes, my dear. Don't-ah," he said suddenly. Lucius was silent for a moment, looking down to her. His hands were still upon her stomach. He barely whispered as he talked. "He kicked."

Lucius was resting his hands on her belly still, and gave a very slight jump when he felt the little kick again. There was an odd kind of smile filled with amazement and wonder on Lucius' face as he felt his child, his son, kicking about in his mother's stomach. Narcissa gave a rare smile and settled her hands atop of his. The couple stood like that for a while in front of the full length mirror. Lucius felt a few more kicks which made him chuckle in amusement.

"He's a rowdy boy," he said, kissing the side of Narcissa's head.

" Quite. He does this often, believe it or not," she said, leaning her head to Lucius'.

" Let us have some tea and prepare for bed, my dear. I don't want you dwelling any more on these worries about your figure. You will always be the beautiful flower that captivated me when you arrived at Hogwarts. That powerful witch that for her first spell, enraptured a boy with such magic without ever waving a wand," he whispered gently. If there was one of the many things Narcissa admired about her husband, it wasn't just his good looks. He had a way with words that made her swoon. She remembered many of their nights when they were young where he would look at her and talk to her in a way that every woman wished a man would. He lavished her not only in material gifts, but his whole attention.

"Go on, Lucius," she said softly as she smiled. He smiled widely and took her hand, leading her to their comfy seats by the fireplace. Dobby had set the two trays upon a long coffee table there and even prepared their cups. Those cakes were calling her name! Lucius saw where her eyes went and leaned over, picking one up. He held it to her lips and with a look into his silver eyes, took a bite of it.

" I'll always take care of you, Narcissa, dear. I'll always love you. So don't you fret about such silly things anymore and stress about it. I'll do everything right by you," he said, letting her have the last bite of the cream filled cake. A hand reached up to rub his cheek as he brought his arm around her.

"You promise me that? No matter what?" she asked, gazing into his eyes.

Lucius smiled and leaned in, giving her a gentle kiss upon her lips.

"I promise. You and Draco are what will matter most in my life from now on."


End file.
